Take It or Leave It
Take It or Leave It (traducido como: Tómalo o déjalo) es una canción de la banda de Indie y Garage Rock The Strokes perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio Is This It. Letra Original= Leave me alone I'm in control I'm in control And girls lie too much And boys act too tough Enough is enough Well, on the minds Of other men I know she was I said, Just take it or leave it And take it or leave it And take it or leave it And take it or leave it Oh, just take it or leave it And take it or leave it Oh, take it That's right Oh, he's gonna let you down He's gonna let you down He's gonna let you down He's gonna break your back for a chance He's gonna steal your friends if he can He's gonna win someday I fell off the track Now I can't go back I'm not like that Boys lie too much Girls act too tough Enough is enough Well, on the minds Of other girls I know he was I said, Just take it or leave it And take it or leave it And take it or leave it And take it or leave it Oh, just take it or leave it And take it or leave it Oh, take it That's right Oh, he's gonna let you down He's gonna let you down He's gonna let you down He's gonna break your back for a chance He's gonna steal your friends if he can He's gonna win someday Oh, he will |-| Español= Déjame solo Estoy en control Estoy en control Y las chicas mienten demasiado Y los chicos actúan demasiado rudos Basta es basta Bueno, en las mentes De otros hombres Yo sé que ella estaba Y digo, simplemente tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Oh, sólo tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Oh, tómalo Eso es correcto Oh, él te va decepcionar él te va decepcionar él te va decepcionar Romperá tu espalda, por una oportunidad Se robará a tus amigos, si puede Ganará algún día Me caí fuera de la pista Ahora no puedo regresar Yo no soy así Los chicos mienten demasiado Las chicas actúan demasiado rudas basta es basta Bueno, en las mentes De otras mujeres Sé que él estaba Y digo, simplemente tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Oh, sólo tómalo o déjalo Y tómalo o déjalo Oh, tómalo Eso es correcto Oh, él te va decepcionar él te va decepcionar él te va decepcionar Romperá tu espalda, por una oportunidad Se robará a tus amigos, si puede Ganará algún día Oh, él lo hará Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Take It or Leave It? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:The Strokes Categoría:Indie Rock Categoría:Garage Rock